Our Story
by Ficreader13
Summary: Post ep for "Padre Sandunguero".
1. Her story

The bar was crowded but I can see him from across the room and we gravitate towards each other like magnets. After some work talk Tucker suggests we get a drink. He's nervous as hell and looks like a teenager asking a girl out for the first time with a boyish charm that's downright irresistible. He's definitely out of his element and I can't help but smirk. When did Tucker become an alias and not the enemy? We start talking as if there's never been a problem in our past. Hell he arrested me and was convinced I committed murder. Now I'm sitting next to him smiling and laughing. Realization has set in that I am flirting with Ed Tucker, and he is flirting back. I looked down at my watch and I realize that I need to go home so Lucy can go. Tucker walks me out and we stand outside the bar not quite sure what to do next.

Tucker looks at me with a smug grin on his face. "I'm sure you weren't expecting your evening to end like this when you woke up this morning."

"Not exactly, but it was a welcomed surprise." We make eye contact again and I need to leave before I wind up doing or saying something I'll regret.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"I was actually going to walk, I'm just a few blocks."

He looks at me and cocks his head to the side. "Olivia, if I'm correct your apartment is easily 20 blocks from here. If you don't want to take a cab then let me drive you home."

"I am a trained police officer, and I'm carrying. Besides its nice out." I look at him trying my best to convince him that I'm going to be fine but it's not working.

"Will you just let me be a gentleman and take you home."

As we pull up to my apartment building we both sort of sit here not knowing what to do or say. He finally turns towards me and his right hand reaches for my left. "If you're up for it I'd like to see you again Olivia."

I can't help but stare at our intertwined hands. Am I really holding hands with Ed Tucker after drinks and did he just ask me out on a second date? He tips my chin with his other hand and asks me if everything is ok.

"I'm wondering how we got here. I'm just thrown a little." And just when I think my night is crazy enough, Tucker says something even crazier.

"I have this incredible urge to kiss you right now. I've been thinking about it all night."

Thank God he's holding my chin already with his hand otherwise it would've been on the floor. This is not the Ed Tucker I know.

"I really was trying to pay attention to what you were saying at the bar but when you were taking those sips of your drink I couldn't concentrate on anything but you and your lips."

I look at him and see affection in his eyes but most of all I see lust. I have a feeling I have the same look in my eyes because we both lean in at the same time. The kiss starts off simple and sweet. As the kiss progresses he shifts in the drivers seat and as he does his elbow hits the horn. We both jump and anger combines with sexual frustration but we soon can't stop laughing. The smile on his face is probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Before tonight I've never seen him smile. I thought his sheepish smile at the bar was going to be my undoing but I was terribly mistaken. This smile is spontaneous, honest and 100% sexy. I can definitely get used to having Ed Tucker in my life, I only hope he feels the same way


	2. His story

What was I thinking asking her to meet me here tonight to discuss Amaro? The bar is crowded but I can see her from across the room and we gravitate towards each other like magnets. She immediately starts talking about Amaro and the case, not even a hello. I guess I shouldn't complain I did ask her here to talk about him. Why am I a nervous wreck though? My heart is beating so hard I'm sure she could hear it. Time to change the conversation.

"So are you just going to stand here and talk about Amaro or can I buy a drink?" Tucker that sounds ridiculous what the hell are you thinking. "How's the wine?" She asks.

What's with that smirk on her face, is she flirting? No I'm going to need something stronger than wine to get me through tonight.

"I think you should try the bourbon." There's that flirty smile again. I think I could get used to this.

I walk towards a booth in the corner so we can have some privacy and talk. We talk about anything and everything. From sports to favorite foods to much needed vacations and family. She doesn't go into much detail about her past, just the basics. Some of it I know already from IAB and some I don't. I'm trying so hard to pay attention but this is Olivia Benson and she looks so damn beautiful that I keep forgetting what I was going to say next.

As I walk Olivia out we just stand outside the bar not quite sure what to do next. I don't think either one of us want the night to end. I don't want her to just leave so I say the first thing that pops into my head. "I'm sure you weren't expecting your evening to end like this when you woke up this morning." Why am I so nervous around her? It's just Olivia Benson. It's just the gorgeous, sexy, smart, fearless Olivia Benson. I'm so screwed.

"Not exactly, but it was a welcomed surprise." She won't make eye contact with me so maybe she's just as nervous as I am.

"Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"I was actually going to walk, I'm just a few blocks."

"Olivia, if I'm correct your apartment is easily 20 blocks from here. If you don't want to take a cab then let me drive you home."

"I am a trained police officer, and I'm carrying. Besides its nice out." Does she want to walk or is she waiting for me to offer to take her home? She looks at me trying her best to convince me that she's going to be fine but it's not working.

"Will you just let me be a gentleman and take you home."

As we pull up to her apartment building we both sort of sit here not knowing what to do or say. I finally turn towards her and my right hand reaches for her left. "If you're up for it I'd like to see you again Olivia." She looks shocked and I tip her chin with my other hand to ask her if everything is ok. God how I get lost in those eyes every time she looks at me. Over the last few years it's gotten worse and I think I just need to give up trying to fight it.

She finally breaks the silence. "I'm wondering how we got here. I'm just thrown a little."

I really don't have a simple answer for her yet as I don't know myself so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "I have this incredible urge to kiss you right now. I've been thinking about it all night."

She looks pleasantly shocked and gives me that sexy smile that goes right through me.

"I really was trying to pay attention to what you were saying at the bar but when you were taking those sips of your drink I couldn't concentrate on anything but you and your lips."

We look at each other and I can't think straight, damn what this woman does to me. I'm so screwed. Take it slow Tucker this isn't just a random date your taking home. We both lean in at the same time and the kiss starts off simple and sweet. This feels so right and a jolt of something shoots through my chest and straight down my spine. I spread her lips with mine a little and just start to get a taste when I shift in the drivers seat to get a better angle. When I do my elbow hits the horn and euphoria instantly morphs into anger and frustration. However, when I see the smile on her face we both start laughing. I've never seen anything sexier than her laugh. I can definitely get used to having Olivia Benson in my life, I only hope she feels the same way.


End file.
